Rin Okumura
Summary Rin Okumura is a son of Satan and an Exwire studying to become an exorcist at True Cross Academy. Initially growing up unaware of his heritage, he and his brother Yukio were cared for by Father Shirou Fujimoto. Rin ultimately lived a troubled, if relatively uneventful life until he began seeing black specks that no one else could perceive. This cascaded into a series of events that led Satan to possess Father Fujimoto in hopes of dragging Rin to Gehenna. Left with little other choice, Rin drew the blade that sealed his demonic heritage in an attempt to save his adoptive father's life, but the latter had already committed suicide to protect Rin from Satan's influence. Swearing vengeance, he demands Mephisto Pheles to allow him to become an exorcist in order to defeat Satan once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C Name: Rin Okumura, "Son of Satan" Origin: Blue Exorcist Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human/Demon Hybrid, True Cross Academy Student, Exwire, Exorcist Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled Swordsman, Limited Telepathy (Can communicate telepathically with demons who otherwise cannot speak human languages), Can generate Satan's Blue Flames which destroy both the body and the soul, Can perceive demons, poltergeists, and other beings invisible to normal humans Attack Potency: Likely Town level (Can burn and trade blows with an extremely casual Amaimon, who can start earthquakes simply by tapping the ground) Speed: At least Supersonic (Fought Amaimon, who can catch up to him after the latter punched Rin so hard that he broke the sound barrier) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from an extremely casual Amaimon, but was badly beaten afterwards) Stamina: He's exceptionally tenacious when his friends are in danger and his regeneration lets him shrug off stab wound and the loss of smaller appendages such as his fingers and foot, but not without pain. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several dozen meters with flames, higher under certain conditions Standard Equipment: His Kōmaken (Demon-Slaying Sword) Kurikara which holds his demonic abilities Intelligence: Rin is not particularly bookish, being frequently criticized for his poor grades in and out of exorcist school as well as his reckless demeanor. However, his lineage has given him a natural talent for combat, and he has a great deal of street brawling experience due to protecting himself and his brother from bullies at an early age. In addition, his swordsmanship has greatly improved while under Shura's tutelage, allowing him to hold his own against demons much larger than himself and channels his otherwise volatile flames through his blade. Weaknesses: If Rin's tail or his "heart" (the Kurikara) are destroyed, he will die. He's rather reckless and is sometimes foolhardy when he's riled up. He also suffers from deep-seated trauma and survivor's guilt from Father Fujimoto's death and is terrified of being abandoned. Notable Abilities/Techniques: Satan Slash.jpg|Satan Slash Satan Bomb.jpg|Satan Bomb Flames of Satan: Rin is able to use the trademark blue flames of his biological father at will, creating and controlling them with his mind. These flames are noted to be able to completely destroy the body and soul of its victims, making them exceptionally potent against both humans and demons. Although Rin initially had little control over these flames, he later gains the ability to focus them through the Kurikara and prevent allies from getting caught in the crossfire. *'Satan Slash:' Rin channels his flames through the Kurikara before launching them in a wave that can cover a sizable distance, generating enough concussive force to knock trained guards off their feet for Kuro to pin. In addition, Rin was able to avoid burning either guard, showcasing his increased control. *'Satan Bomb:' Rin stabs the Kurikara into the ground before funneling his flames into the hole he made, allowing him to quickly fill a number of sealed containers with flames to incinerate the chimera monsters inside. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' Rin's demonic heritage allows him to heal most wounds very quickly, sealing otherwise fatal stab wounds in minutes and allowing him to easily reattach severed limbs simply by pressing them against the stump. *'Telepathy:' Rin has shown the ability to use telepathy to communicate with higher-class demons who are unable to speak human languages. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Humans Category:Berserkers Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 7